Revelation
by The Barroness
Summary: An injury leads to hospitalization. Secrets will be revealed, lives will be changed
1. Chapter 1

AN: Post Stars, when all the star seeds were returned the Shitennou returned to life as well. They've been working with the Senshi since then and are working to rebuild their relationships.

Saeko Mizuno sighed and rubbed at the headache that was forming behind her eyes. All in all, it had been a quiet day at Keio University Hospital, however, a half-hour before the end of her shift one of the nurses just had to comment on how quiet it had been that day. Everyone at the hospital knew that was asking for a big emergency to land in their laps. And boy did it. There hadn't been any major monster attacks in the last few months but every once in a while one would pop up requiring the Senshi do battle.

For several years now, as a "thank you" for all that they did (and since they had refused the offer of payment for their services), the city of Tokyo had designated the medical treatment of the Senshi as a priority one case. Saeko didn't know why, but the warriors had appointed her as their physician along with a handful of specially selected nurses. If one of the women or their male allies required medical attention a "Priority One" code would be called and the entire top floor ward would be locked down until they were able to leave again. Thankfully, that had only happened less than a handful of times and their stays had been quite brief, usually no more than a weekend.

Just as she was about to clock out for the day and head home to have dinner with her daughter the "Priority One" call came in. With another sigh and a mental curse to the nurse, Saeko sent a quick text to Ami, apologizing for having to miss dinner, again, and headed for the top floor of the hospital. She was joined by two of the nurses, Asami Tanaka and Misumi Sato, who were cleared to work these cases and the trio entered the high-security elevator. Each swiped their badge and the elevator moved up. The nurses were speculating on which of the fighters they'd be treating this time.

Of the nine women and five men, they had treated only a few. Sailor Jupiter had been treated for burns related to "friendly fire"; in this case literally as Sailor Mars had lost control of a new attack and accidentally hit her friend in the back. They had removed a large spine embedded in General Nephrite's leg after one particularly nasty battle and it was deemed too close to the artery for them to deal with on their own. But, by far the worst was having to treat Sailor Neptune, though in that case, it wasn't the patient that was the issue; She was the ideal patient. Her partner Sailor Uranus on the other hand, nearly drove one of the nurses to quit with her constant pestering.

The elevator reached the top floor and both of the nurses showed their badges to the security guard before moving into the ward. Saeko presented her badge for inspection and when given the all-clear she followed the nurses. The security guard then locked out the elevator and moved to the roof access door, prepared to allow the Senshi entry as soon as they arrived.

Since they didn't know the exact nature of the emergency Saeko and the nurses started preparing for the most common injuries Tokyo's protectors sustained. Once they had prepped all that they could given the unknown nature of the emergency it was now a waiting game. Since most attacks seemed to take place in the Azabu-Juban area of the city and the Senshi didn't appear to have a means of transportation it could take up to an hour for them to get there. On the other hand, it could also be a little as a few minutes. Saeko wished she could have her best resident there to help but Mamoru Chiba had not yet been added to the approved list for treating "Priority One" patients. She had been trying to get him on the list but so far he hadn't completed the forms needed to gain the clearance.

Fifteen minutes later the security guard, Takeo, opened the roof access door and Saeko snapped to attention as the warriors entered.


	2. Chapter 2

The first of the warriors to enter was Sailor Pluto, followed shortly by Sailor Saturn. They didn't even spare the hospital staff a second look as they crossed the ward and took up sentry at the elevator, crossing their weapons in front of the doors. Sailors Uranus and Jupiter were next. They split off and took up positions in front of the emergency stairwell doors on either side of the ward. Sailor Neptune entered and took the spot at the security desk, much to Takeo's annoyance. Though, when he went to say something Sailor Uranus cleared her throat and gave him a glare and shake of her head. He swallowed heavily and stepped back again both hands raised in a gesture of surrender. Neptune just sighed at her partner's antics.

Venus and Mars entered next with their heels clicking on the tiled floor. They each took a spot on either side of the door to the main treatment room on the floor. Saeko spared a thought on how either could fight in high heels but dismissed it just as quickly. She could see that none of the women who had entered was injured, neither was Sailor Mercury who had come in while she was distracted. Mercury's face was partially obscured by a light blue visor and she was typing quickly on what looked like a small computer.

It was then Saeko saw who would be her patient. Tuxedo Kamen walked in cradling Sailor Moon in his arms. The blonde appeared to be unconscious but breathing normally. The masked protector carefully made his way through the ward and into the guarded treatment room. He laid her carefully on the bed and hooked a chair with his foot. He sat down hard but refused to break contact with the woman on the bed. Sailor Mercury followed closely still typing into her computer. The lack of rush on any of their parts told Saeko that while serious, whatever it was that brought all these people here wasn't immediately life-threatening.

The group was rounded out by the four generals in their light grey uniforms and surprisingly, two cats. Once everyone was in the ward, the roof access door was closed and the brunette and short-haired blonde generals took up guard positions there. The white-haired general, Kunzite, Saeko remembered, moved past her and spoke in hushed tones with Sailor Venus. The long-haired blonde general, Zoisite, moved into the treatment room and began to confer over some read-out on Sailor Mercury's computer. The cats made their way over to the security desk and perched on the dividing wall. It was then that Saeko snapped out of her daze and pulled on a pair of exam gloves.

"Alright," she interrupted. "I need to know what's going on in order to treat Ms Moon." Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen both started to speak at the same time. Both stopped and Sailor Mercury motioned for him to continue.

"There was a Remless attack at Arisugawa-no-Miya Memorial Park. It should have been a simple response. But this one was stronger than expected and had a form of energy-draining ability. I was unable to get to Sailor Moon in time and she was hit by the creature." Here he paused and wiped a tear from his eye. "I should have got to her in time," he said, more to himself than to the people in the room. "She's been unconscious ever since. I've been able to maintain her energy level while in direct contact but if I let go her energy readings plummet." He motioned to the computer in Mercury's hand. "The readings indicate that if I let go she won't have the energy to even keep breathing on her own." Again, he wiped tears from his eyes. "We must save her." Mercury placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is run some blood tests, get a complete blood count and a complete metabolic panel." Saeko was already motioning to Asami to prepare for the blood draw while Misumi was taking the unconscious girl's vitals. "Before we do any testing though, we do need consent from a family member since she's unconscious and unable to consent on her own." They all looked at each other nervously and Saeko had a sinking feeling. "Are none of you related?" She took a closer look at the people in the room with her. While the men seemed to be in their early twenties, the girls appeared to be no older than her own seventeen-year-old daughter. Glancing out the window at the others scattered around the ward she could see that the other three inner Senshi were also teenagers and Sailor Saturn appeared even younger. She was relieved to see the Outer Senshi appeared old enough to be considered adults. Knowing the Senshi had been fighting for three years, Saeko was saddened and a little sick to think that these girls had seen and done so much in their short lives.

Since the others seemed to defer to him, she addressed the masked man in front of her. "Does her family, her parents, even know who she is?" He shook his head. "Well, we'll need them to consent before we can treat her any further."

"Dr Mizuno, can you send in Kunzite, Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto, we need to discuss this in private?" He asked politely. She nodded and ushered the nurses out of the room. After informing the people Tuxedo Kamen specified she watched through the window as what appeared to be a heated discussion took place. Kamen turned to Sailor Mercury and it appeared that she had the final say in the matter. With what looked like a resigned sigh and a glance in her direction Mercury nodded. Then to her astonishment, they all performed the Saikeirei bow to Tuxedo Kamen as one would to the Emporer. The door opened again and all but Tuxedo Kamen came out. They spread out across the ward and held whispered conversations with those that hadn't been in the room. When Pluto got to Sailor Neptune she overheard small snatches of the conversation. Things like it's time, no choice, and timeline intact. That last one raised many questions. When all of the warriors had been brought up to date Kunzite approached her.

"End...Tuxedo Kamen" he seemed to stutter over the name "would like you to join him in the other room."

"Of course." She replied, moving towards the door. She was followed by Sailor Mercury and of all things, both the cats. When she got in the room Mercury closed the door behind them, leaving the nurses out in the corridor. Tuxedo Kamen hadn't moved from his spot next to the fallen warrior, holding tightly to her hand with his head next to hers. Saeko could see his lips moving as if praying or whispering to the unconscious girl in the bed. Mercury stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She motioned for Saeko to take the unoccupied seat. He lifted his head. Saeko gasped a bit as the cats jumped onto the bed and sat facing her.

"I feel a little weird calling you Tuxdeo Kamen all the time, is there another name I could use for you?" She started. "And I'm not really comfortable with having pets in a hospital room."

"For now, you may call me Endymion. As for the cats, they are not ordinary household pets. They have as much stake in this as the rest of us." was his reply. "After careful discussion, we've decided that you and a few others need to know the full story of who we are and why we're here. Some will shock you, some will be hard to believe but it is all true and has very real consequences."

When the black cat staring at her spoke she nearly fainted and was glad to be already sitting down. "My name is Luna and this is Artemis," she indicated to the white cat. "One thousand years ago, the solar system was not as history would have you think. Life existed on all the planets…"


	3. Chapter 3

"… so you see" Luna concluded, "Sailor Moon, Serenity, is the key to our future. Many times we have discussed revealing this to their families but the time was never right and would have endangered them. Now that Chaos has been defeated we should have been able to rest and recuperate but there is still the occasional youma, droid or remless that pop up and need dealing with. And that brings us here. Serenity is vital to ensuring a peaceful future and if you need her parent's permission in order to save her, we are prepared to reveal our identities to get it. Of course, we'll do everything in our considerable power to make sure our identities do not leave this hospital ward." The threat hung in the air.

"Luna!" the white cat, Artemis, admonished his partner. "Dr Mizuno has proven herself to be trustworthy over and over again." If a cat could blush she was now. She turned her back to the room and swiped at her whiskers in what Saeko could only describe as embarrassment.

"My apologies, Dr Mizuno, that was inconsiderate of me," Luna said with a bow of her head.

Saeko nodded, still stunned by all that she learned. "Apology accepted, of course, I would never break the trust you have put in me. Even if I did want to expose you I couldn't due to Doctor/Patient privilege and the oath I swore as a doctor."

With a final glance around the room, Endymion stood from his chair without releasing his hold on the unconscious girl's hand. Letting the power wash through him, he released his henshin. Saeko gasped when she recognized her favourite resident. "Now I can see why you never ended up filling out the forms to join the Priority One team," she said with a weak chuckle. He gave a small laugh too before returning to his seat and resuming his vigil.

Luna walked up the bed and tapped at the broach at the centre of the bow on Sailor Moon's uniform with her paw. A flash of red ribbons revealed another familiar face. Usagi Tsukino, one of her daughter's best friends, lay unmoving in the bed. After Saeko thought about it for a moment, it did make sense. She knew her daughter's friend and the young doctor in front of her had been in a relationship for several years now. She had been concerned with the age gap in the relationship but Ami had assured her that the couple was serious and had even spoken of marriage.

A flash of blue light from behind her had Saeko turning, having almost forgotten that Sailor Mercury was still in the room. It took a moment for her to process what she was seeing.

"Hi, Mom," her daughter blushed scarlet. It was then that the entire situation became too much for her and Saeko fainted. She was caught by Zoicite who had just slipped into the room. He set her back into her chair.

"I guess we'll have to wait to tell her about us" he chuckled. Ami just blushed deeper and gave him a light slap to the arm. She then went to a drawer and retrieved a vial of ammonia inhalant. Reclining her mother's chair back to a flat position, she propped her feet up on the end of Usagi's bed and passed the ampule under her nose. The pungent aroma had Saeko returning to consciousness quickly. Her daughter's restraining hand prevented her from sitting up quickly which she was grateful for as the room did a half tilt. Once her vision had settled she sat up slowly.

"When this is all over we are going to sit down and have a long discussion about this." Ami gulped but nodded. "Right now, however, we need to get treatment for Usagi. I'm going to call her parents and try to get verbal permission for at least the bloodwork. They can sign all the paperwork when they get here."

"Wait, Mom, take my cell phone," Ami handed her mom the small blue phone, "You'll need it for the number. It's under Usagi." Dr Mizuno nodded, took the device and excused herself to make the phone call.

When she walked out the remaining Senshi entered the small room while the Shitennou took over guarding the entries. It was a tight squeeze but they all managed to fit. Luna took the lead again.

"I know we've all agreed to this course of action but it's not too late. If you object, now is the time to do so. Ami's mother knows about Usagi, Mamoru and Ami. It won't be hard to guess who the rest of you are. As I was reminded minutes ago, Dr Mizuno can be trusted. We don't have to tell anyone else." Luna glanced at each young woman trying to gauge their reactions. The younger inner Senshi nodded to Sailor Venus to act as their spokesperson while the older Outer Senshi chose Sailor Pluto. Being closer to Usagi, Venus went first.

"The Inner scouts have discussed this many times over the last three years. We knew this day would come eventually and we made the decision that if one of us was exposed we'd all come forward together." Venus stepped back to allow Pluto room to speak.

"As Venus and the Inners have done, we too have discussed what would happen if we were exposed. Our duty is to the Princess and by extension the Prince. We will stand by them in any capacity." Pluto gave a short bow to Mamoru.

Mamoru stood again, still not releasing Usagi's hand. He hadn't been out of physical contact with her for over two hours now "Thank you, my friends. I know this is a big sacrifice for you all." He sat again and resumed the whispered, one-sided conversation he had previously been having. The majority of the Senshi exited the room going back to their posts at the accesses points for the floor. This left just Ami, Mamoru and Zoicite as they all had medical knowledge. Ami and Zoicite moved to the corner of the room to give Mamoru privacy and confer over the reading Ami had taken with the Mercury computer. They were trying to figure out why Usagi wasn't regaining the energy taken from her as she had in the past.

Meanwhile, Saeko had stepped into an unused office on the floor. She sat down at the empty desk, so unlike her own, and took a deep breath. It was never easy having to contact family members to advise them their loved one was in an accident. She knew the nurses were hovering nearby waiting for the word to spring into action. She opened her daughter's cell phone, scrolled to the bottom of the contact list and pulled up the second last name. Dialling the number from the hospital landline she steeled herself for the conversation to come. The phone rang twice before being picked up.

"Moshi Moshi, Tsukino Residence. Ikuko speaking" came the pleasant female voice.

"Hello," Saeko began but her throat was dry and it came out more like a croak. She swallowed and tried again. "Hello, My name is Dr Saeko Mizuno, are you related to Usagi Tsukino?"

"Yes, I am her mother.." came the slightly suspicious reply.

"I'm a doctor at Keio University Hospital. Your daughter has just been admitted here." She steeled herself for the response having had to make this call before. She was shocked again when she didn't get the response she was expecting.

"I take it she's been injured and you need permission to treat her?" came the measured reply over the phone. "Of course, you have my leave to do whatever needs doing." Saeko sputtered into the phone trying to organize her thoughts while processing the matter of fact way her patient's mother was able to guess what was going on and what was needed. The voice on the other end of the line continued, "I am well aware that my daughter has a very dangerous 'extracurricular activity' and that it could lead to injuries requiring hospitalization. I take it you've been informed of these "extracurricular activities as well?"

Saeko took a deep breath "Yes, Ma'am, just moments ago. I have to ask, though, how long have you known? I was made to believe that none of the families were aware of the "extracurricular activities" as you put it. I didn't even know my own daughter was a member of this "club" until today." While waiting for a reply she gave Asami a thumbs-up through the office window. The nurse grabbed her supplies and took off to start the needed tests.

Ikuko sighed into the phone. "It was only a few months ago I was made aware of how special my daughter is but I have come to terms with it and frankly am surprised I haven't received this call sooner. I have yet to inform my daughter of my new knowledge and her father and brother are still unaware, so we will need to be careful how we speak until they can be informed. I am on my way there now."

Saeko sympathised with the other mother. "I will have my nurse, Misumi Sato, meet you on the ground floor. Your daughter is in the highest security ward right now and you will need to be escorted up by a member of staff. Right now, Usagi is physically uninjured and stable but unconscious. We're starting blood work to try and pinpoint why that is."

"Thank you, Dr Mizuno, I will see you within the hour." Ikuko hung up the phone. Saeko hung up on her end when she heard the dial tone. Leaving the office she joined Misumi at the security desk while Asami was in the treatment room doing the blood draws.

"I'm going to need you to escort the patient's mother up here shortly. Make sure you see her identification. The only person we're allowing up here beside the current occupants is Ikuko Tsukino, understand?"

Misumi gulped and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am," she replied. She knew if anything went wrong not only would she lose the position on this team but her job as a nurse completely. She made her way to the elevator and squeaked when Pluto and Saturn's weapons snapped upright unblocking the doors. A few keystrokes from the security desk had the elevator operational again. Misumi entered and pressed the button for the ground floor. She never thought she'd be escorting Sailor Moon's mom through the hospital. She prayed to the Kami that all would go well.


	4. Chapter 4

Misumi paced the lobby of the hospital. She knew it would probably take a while for the woman to arrive. Realizing she didn't even know who she was looking for she used to phone at the admitting desk to call back up to the secure wing, entering her access code so that the switchboard would allow the call to go through. The call began to connect when a lavender haired woman entered the lobby. Heading straight to the admitting desk she spoke to the charge nurse.

"I'm Ikuko Tsukino, I'm expected." she addressed the confused woman.

Misumi hung up the phone just as a faint hello was heard on the other end. Tapping the other nurse on the shoulder she motioned that she would help the visitor. She gestured to the door separating the nurse's area from the general lobby. Ikuko pushed through and into the smaller room.

"I do apologize, ma'am," Misumi began, "I will need to see photo identification before I escort you up." Misumi gave an apologetic bow. Ikuko smiled, bowed back and handed the younger woman her driver's licence. Once checked she handed it back and gestured towards the bank of elevators.

"Of course, I understand the need for security and am thankful for it." Ikuko took the licence back and followed behind the young nurse. When they got to the elevators Misumi motioned to the one that stood a bit separate from the others.

"This is the secure elevator. It requires a special key card to access and use. Right now you'll need to be with myself, Dr Mizuno, or Nurse Asami Tanaka in order to use it but I believe we can have security make you one as well. The elevator does travel to a reserve section of the parking garage and the key card will allow you access to that as well so you won't have to worry about locating or paying for parking." Swiping her badge on the keypad the elevator opened and they made the climb to the topmost floor in near silence. Misumi was a bit intimidated not that she'd admit that to herself. This was the mother of Sailor Moon after all. They reached the top floor with a little chime. As the doors opened Misumi gave a little gasp and took a step back from the weapons levelled at them. Ikuko just tutted and walked past.

"Enough of that, I want to see my daughter." Ikuko set her rather large purse and the backpack she had on the security desk. "I know you're going to want to check through those, Officer Takeo." She addressed the uniformed security officer, reading his name tag. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto smiled to each other. They knew their Princess' mother was a force to behold. Pluto stepped forward.

"Right this way, ma'am, I will show you to her room." She gestured to the left of the security desk. They were approaching the door to Usagi's room when Dr Mizuno stepped out. She motioned Ikuko to the side of the hall and Sailor Pluto returned to her guard position in front of the elevator. Saeko extended her hand in a western handshake which Ikuko returned. Pleasantries over, they turned to the matter at hand.

"First of all" Saeko began, "I want you to know Usagi will get the best care we can provide. We're running a number of tests right now in order to find out why she hasn't awaken yet. She is stable right now so we have some time to figure it out. I understand from our phone call that you know of your daughter's special circumstances?"

Ikuko nodded. "I found out she was the Moon Princess a few months ago. She doesn't know it but her mother, Queen Serenity visits once a month. I stumbled upon her visit one night and since then I have been able to see through whatever it is that hides their identity from the general public. It was a definite shock the first time I saw Sailor Moon in battle after that. Instead of the hero, I saw my daughter battling a huge monster. I've been doing what I can to help ever since; covering for her absences from school, allowing extra sleep etc." Ikuko watched her daughter's still form through the window of the room. She also watched the hunched form of her daughter's boyfriend. She could see his lips moving but with the door closed, she couldn't hear what he was saying. "Has he been here the whole time?" Ikuko asked without turning from her study of the couple.

Saeko turned to watch the pair as well. "Apparently, he's the reason she's remained stable. He has some sort of healing ability that is keeping her energy levels from crashing. I'm worried though, he can't keep that up forever or he'll need medical treatment as well."

Ikuko nodded. She knew the young man at her daughter's bedside would lay down his life for her. She also knew her daughter wouldn't survive the loss of him. Queen Serenity had been very graphic in her description of what happened when he had been killed a millennia ago and Ikuko dreaded to think what would happen if he was lost again. Knowing he was an orphan in this life and that he didn't have anyone to care for him while he cared for her daughter Ikuko was determined to take up that role until her daughter was well again. With that resolved in her mind, Ikuko approached the door. Before turning the handle she turned back to the doctor.

"Dr Mizuno, they were married in their previous life and they are as good as married now." She raised an eyebrow. "You may want to rethink which blood tests you want to run." Ikuko finished with a knowing look then disappeared into her daughter's room.

It took a moment for Saeko to understand what Ikuko meant. When it did it had her sprinting after Nurse Tanaka. She found the nurse in the small secured lab on this floor. The lab had been one of the few requests made when the Senshi accepted the city's gift. All blood work or tests were to be done on this floor and then the samples destroyed. Saeko swiped her badge on the keypad and entered the lab. Various machines were already warming up to run the tests she had already ordered. Taking the clipboard from Asami she checked one additional box on the test requisition. Asami glanced at the change. Her head jerked up to look at Saeko. Saeko nodded. Both women were professional enough to not comment on the new test request and Asami went back to work processing the blood she had collected for the tests. The sooner they had the results the better.


End file.
